


this is halloween

by damniamgay



Series: Thirteen and Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, a lot of hand holding too, just pure fluff, which is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Thirteen's never gone trick-or-treating before, but Yaz has.





	this is halloween

“D’you know what I’d really like to do?” The Doctor spoke, absentmindedly drawing circles on Yaz's hand in her own. 

 

“What’s that then? If it’s going to that weird planet with the talking trees or whatever, I’m saying no. I don’t care how great the cities are, it’s still a no.” The Time Lord chuckled heartily, “No! Although that is a really nice planet, decent people there. I mean if you could call them people, they’re more like alieny type-a-guys. Y’know?”

 Yaz smiled, shaking her head endearingly. “What do you want to do then Doctor?”

 

“Oh right! I want to go trick-or-treating! That’s a human thing I haven’t done yet, and it seems pretty cool. We never did anything like that and I’ve never really seen anything like it. Dead interesting I must say! Haha! I made a pun, did you like it Yaz?” The Doctor nudged her elbow into her companions side, practically begging for approval.

 Yaz rolled her eyes before responding, “Trick-or-treating is more the kinda the thing you do when you’re younger. Like four to twelve.”

 

Then the Doctor hit her with that pout. That goddamn pout. It was almost unfair when she pulled it out, Yaz couldn’t refuse when she was pouting. It was too cute. It was like she knew it'd be Yasmin's weakness. 

“Fine! Halloween’s in a week so we’ll have to go costume shopping.”

 

The Doctor squealed. She actually squealed. A two thousand odd year old alien squealed at the thought of halloween. 

 She leaned over to Yaz and pulled her into a massive bear hug, “I knew you were my favourite.” Yaz’s heart could’ve burst through her chest right then, she wouldn’t have cared. She was the Doctors favourite, her fucking favourite.

Pulling away from the hug frantically, the Doctor said “Wait, what am I gonna be! I wanna be something cool, oh imagine if I dressed up like Tim Shaw! That’d be fun!” She was practically jumping up and down on the sofa they were cuddled up on.

 

Yaz laughed, “I think you might scare a few kids.”

 “But in’t that the point?” The Doctor screwed her eyebrows together and cocked her head like a puppy.

 Yaz rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “I mean, sure. But he was pretty creepy, maybe a bit too creepy if you get what I mean.” The Time Lord shrugged before leaning back into the corner of the sofa and pulled Yaz on top of her. She cried out in laughter and hid her face in the Doctor’s neck. Yaz breathed in deeply and sighed out, whispering she decided this would be as good of a turn as ever. “You could go as my girlfriend.”

 

Her voice cracked and it totally didn’t go how she wanted it to. And her face was a deep shade of crimson and she could see the Doctors face colouring out of the corner of her eye.

 She pulled herself out of the tight grasp she was held in, “I’m sorry, I’ll leave. The TARDIS will show me out, she’ll take me there.” Yaz stood up slowly and picked her jacket up, striding away from the Doctor. Blinking a few times, she shot up off the sofa that Yaz had so kindly bought her (it was purple) and caught her hand. “Where you going?”

 Yaz turned to face the Doctor, her face reddening at the embarrassing thought of what she said previously and immediately looked to the floor. The Doctor used her free hand to tilt Yaz’s chin up and caught her lips. Yaz’s whole world froze, her hand that was clasping the Doctors let go and drifted up to those stupidly yellow braces she hated to love. She pulled on the fronts of them pulling her impossibly closer.

They parted and Yaz panted, looking at the Doctor smiling widely.

“I’d love to go as your girlfriend for Halloween, but only if I can be your girlfriend for the rest of the year as well?” The Doctor smirked, drifting closer to her once again.

 “Sounds good to me.” Yaz said against the aliens lips and closed the distance with a sigh of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write accents cause it didn't feel 'realistic' enough so I tried my best. I think I'm too southern to write a northern accent (even though I’ve lived on the borders of Yorkshire for like eleven years). I just speak how I type, but you gotta love that dialect! It's pretty messy, sorry if you like can't deal with that, I wrote it in ten minutes and proofread like once cause my phone formatted weird but y'know...Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if any of you want to leave me kudos or prompts on here or my tumble that'd be greatly appreciated! Also if you want to talk about Doctor Who or anything else I post about or write fics on, don't hesitate to message me on tumblr. I love talking to new people!


End file.
